Assassins
by MikadzukiOokami
Summary: not really a DGM but as the characters are based on DGM then it shall go here. Tana and Kal, two brothers living in the modern day. but how long have they been alive. and what about Deak? who is he really? contains major OCs as this is my story.


Assassins

Panting was all that could be heard echoing around the area. A lone figure was stood in the shadow of a building, hands on their knees. A bottle clinked behind them, making them turn in surprise. Out of the alleyway came someone dressed in a black hooded cloak. They were shorter than the person, making them out to be a child, or at least have a child like body. From beneath the hood, a line of white teeth revealed themselves in a grin, 'oh. Are we done running?' the voice had a female quality however the build suggested male. This boy was a professional assassin, as was the one that had appeared behind them, a dagger at their throat. They gulped as the boy in front of him nodded his head, the grin now gone. The blade slid along their neck in a flash of silver, allowing the blood to spurt out from their neck. The boy with the dagger released the body, letting it slump down and fall forwards onto the floor. He stepped over it, licking the dagger clean as he did.

'Musician, you hesitated.' Musician twitched slightly, 'I did not Memory. He fled, I chased, as I was trained to do.' Memory sighed, 'come on Brother, the Duke will want an explanation.' Musician nodded and they both vanished from the scene, leaving only a body to greet the rising sun.

* * *

'This morning another body was found at the park. The person was Professor John Dean, one of the leading nanotechnologist researchers in Noah Ark Industries, the world's number one advanced medicines, children's games and Electronics Company. The owner of the company, Duke Sennenki, expresses his sorrow……'

A boy aged about fifteen sighed as he muted the television, going back to making breakfast for himself and his roommate. He had hair as white as the purest snow and pale gray eyes that sparkled with intelligence and knowledge. His build was slight but you could see his muscles ripple every time he moved, under his white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up revealing a deformed, blackened left arm, though he was wearing gloves on both hands. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with white skeletal hand prints on them, and on his feet were a pair of black and white checked converse. Tattooed on the inside of his right wrist was a black pentagon, though it was covered when his sleeves were down.

He served breakfast to the table just as the bedroom door opened and his roommate stumbled out, silver hair disheveled. He was of a similar build to the fifteen year old though was shorter by a few inches. When his shirt was off, as it was when he exercised, you could see his ribs clearly. One thing that was noticed almost immediately was his eyes. The right was a silver color, shining with mischief and cunning whilst the other held the same sheen but was gold in color. He had a long black scar over his left eye whilst on his right cheek there was the same pentacle tattooed on as the other had on his wrist. He was currently wearing a large white shirt that went down to his thighs and almost covered his red shorts that he had on underneath. He yawned as he said, 'morning Kal, what's for breakfast?'

Kal chuckled, 'the usual Tana.' Tana grinned when he heard this, 'sweet. You have college today right?' Kal nodded, with a slightly questioning look. Tana elaborated, 'well you want to be able to concentrate there today so I'll take some later.' Kal's eyes lit up in understanding as Tana fiddled with a black choker that covered up the black, dyed ring on his pale neck. Kal shifted uncomfortably, adverting his eyes. Tana noticed and smiled at him.

'Kal, if I blamed you for what happened back then then you would know about it.' Kal smiled back and the rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence

Tana waved Kal off from the door of their apartment, a smile on his face which vanished as soon as he was out of sight and closed the door with a sigh. He walked into the dark living room, the blackout curtains keeping the worst of the sun away. He glanced about before looking at the phone. Several minuets went by and it rang, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. With another sigh Tana picked it up.

'Reklaw residence.' His mouth was drawn into a thin line, his mismatched eyes narrowing as the person on the other end of the line continued to speak. He closed his eyes as the person finished, 'hai……Tatsujin.' Tana placed the phone back down when the dial tone could be heard and fell backwards onto the couch with a frustrated growl. Getting comfortable he closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Kal came in from college in the late afternoon, dumping his bag in the hallway with the shoes. He walked into the living room, finding it pitch black. He grinned and flicked on the light, being rewarded with a loud 'thump' and hissed cusses.. Kal snickered as he walked towards the couch, the blanket having been pulled off and pulled up over the silver-haired boy's head as mismatched eyes glowed as they glared up at him.

'That. Was. Mean,' Tana growled out, making Kal smirk, 'well then, turn the lights on before you fall asleep. You may be able to see in the dark but it doesn't mean I can.' Tana continued to glare as Kal went to the fridge and started to rummage through it. Tana stood up with a sigh and walked over, leaning on the counter, 'I have a job tonight.' Kal blinked before nodding, 'alright. Go get changed. I'll start dinner and before you leave I will let you have some.' Tana nodded in agreement and turned round, moving towards the bedroom.

As Kal cooked dinner, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sounds coming from the room behind him, turning round only when they had stopped and the door opened. Tana came out in tight black, leather style skinny jeans, a black, polo-neck vest and a long, leather hooded jacket over his arm. On his feet were long leather boots, large buckles tightened around his leg. Many people would think that this would make a lot of noise, however, Tana's footsteps were silent. He placed his coat over the back of the couch and walked to the table, scowling as he sat down, 'so what's for dinner tonight Kal?'

Kal smiled at him, 'steak medium rare, more to the rare side of course.' This caused Tana to grin, showing of perfect teeth the canines sharper than normal. Kal shivered, knowing what those teeth could do but he hid it as he turned back towards the food, serving it up, 'enjoy it.'

They ate in silence, the only sound that broke it was the sound of their cutlery as the ate.


End file.
